


Match Point

by DecemberCamie



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cold Weather, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Rain, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 15:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10947108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecemberCamie/pseuds/DecemberCamie
Summary: “Gon,” Killua grounded out. “That is not the problem, here.”“What is the problem, then? You’re cold, right?”“Listen, if you- if you let me w-wear your jacket, everyone will think that you and me are...”Gon leaned in close to Killua’s face, close enough for their noses to touch. “You and me are...what, exactly?”“Aredating,”Killua hissed. He refused to lean away, to back off from the fiery challenge in Gon’s eyes. He wouldn’t give in to Gon, despite the weakness in his own knees.Gon hummed. He stared at Killua with a strange intensity, like Killua was a fascinating puzzle or the world’s eighth natural wonder. He said softly, “Well. That’s not exactly a lie, is it?”((based on the prompt: 'you own this jacket i really like but you never even wear it so you let me borrow it but i forgot it has your last name embroidered on the back so now people look at me and think we’re dating'))





	Match Point

 

_Match point: a point that if won by one contestant will also win the match_

 

* * *

 

It was raining.

Of course it was. Because why would it be a nice, sunny day for the final soccer game of the year?!

Normally, this wouldn’t have mattered to Killua. The weather was the weather and he didn’t exactly _mind_ watching sport games, except what was the fun in watching a game you couldn’t play in?! He never would have thought of attending the game at all, in fact, if not for one very simple factor.

Gon Freecss. Team captain, talented player, Killua’s one and only best friend.

Best friends were hard to come by. Killua cared for Gon more than he would ever admit, so when Gon eagerly requested that he attend the final game, he submitted with little pressure and was rewarded with a back-breaking hug.

However.

Killua was seriously starting to question just how much he valued Gon’s friendship now that he was sprinting through sheets of freezing rain only to be a specter at a high school soccer game.

 _“Shit!”_ Killua hissed as his sneaker landed smack-dab in the middle of a puddle. It didn’t stop him from running, of course, but the feeling of water slowly seeping into his socks slowly through his shoes was not a pleasant feeling.

“Are we almost there?!” Canary shouted somewhere behind him.

“Yeah!” he yelled back. “See that metal thing up there? That’s the stadium seats.”

“Thank god,” she groaned. “As soon as- aaah- we get there, I’ll find a concession stand and buy an umbrella.”

Killua nodded, spraying droplets everywhere. “I’ll grab a seat. Look for me, okay?”

They split at the entrance- Canary making a bolt for the stand to their left while Killua pounded up metal stairs. His foot suddenly slipped on the wet surface and he threw out his hand to catch the railing last second.

For a long minute, Killua just breathed, clutching the silver metal in a white-knuckled grip. The near-fall was his fault; he was stupid, he should’ve been paying more attention. There was no reason to rush and break his neck in the process. They were already late to the game, it wasn’t like finding seats a few seconds later would ruin his relationship with Gon.

Gon would actually be more upset if Killua got hurt _because_ of his game. And getting hurt and dealing with an upset Gon on top of being completely and totally drenched was definitely not worth dealing with right now.

He found a space on the bleachers shortly after, close enough to the aisle that he could make a quick escape as soon as the game was over. He didn’t plan on staying here any longer than necessary, after all.

Killua squinted through the rain at the field. He could see the players slowly walking back towards the center of the field but he had a hard time telling who was who. The red and black jerseys belonged to their school- Hunters High School- but which one of those players were Gon?!

Then one of the players turned to face the stadium seats and Killua’s breath caught in his throat.

Gon’s dazzling smile could be seen even from this distance. He spotted Killua instantly and waved frantically. He ended up nearly stumbling into a fellow teammate with his enthusiasm and Killua couldn’t help the laughter that fell from his lips. Gon was so ridiculous, sometimes. He’d seen Killua earlier that day at school but he always acted like he hadn’t seen Killua in years.

Killua lifted a hand to wave back and Gon’s smile grew until it looked like his cheeks were aching from the effort. Warmth bubbled inside of Killua’s chest, chasing away the bone-deep cold from the storm-

“Killua, who are you smiling at?”

Killua jolted. He whipped around to find Canary smiling slyly at him, eyebrows raised and chocolate-brown eyes glittering.

“Is it Gon?” she continued teasingly.

Heat rushed to Killua’s face. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he snapped defensively and she snickered. “Did you get the umbrella or what?!”

“Of course.”

She handed him the bag and he ripped open the umbrella’s plastic covering as fast as he could. Anything to avoid looking at Canary and embarrassing himself further. He slumped in relief once he got it open, finally getting some much needed cover from the rain.

“Is that your friend? Number ninety-nine?” Canary asked as she sat next to Killua. He followed her gaze to land on Gon’s distant figure. One of Gon’s playmates was shoving playfully at his shoulder and they were both cackling loud enough to be heard from where he and Canary were sitting.

“...yeah,” Killua admitted. He could feel his cheeks growing even darker but he pointedly ignored it.

Gon had chosen the number ninety-nine for his jersey only after asking Killua what _his_ favorite number was. Killua had blurted out ninety-nine without thinking, but now...

After seeing that number plastered on Gon’s back, after associating it with Gon’s face and Gon’s bright grin for months now, Killua could honestly say that ninety-nine actually was his favorite number.

But he would never in a million years tell Gon or anyone else that. He would combust from sheer mortification first.

Canary’s voice brought him back to the present, “It’s so strange to see his hair down like that.”

Killua shrugged, wrapping his arms around his waist, and fought down the urge not to shiver. “It’s the rain. His hair might be immune to gravity and every other force of nature, but not to water apparently.”

Canary giggled and Killua allowed himself a small smile. Making Canary laugh was a personal goal of his. He rarely heard it while she walked around his family’s mansion in her butler uniform.

He couldn’t be more grateful that _she_ had been the one to chaperone him at Gon’s game. Without her, his parents would’ve insisted he stay at home and study. He would’ve never left the house at all.

“Gon must be pretty good if he’s on the field during the last game of the season,” she commented.

Killua scowled. “He better be. He took my spot on the team after Mom and Dad made me quit.”

“Hmm. Does that mean he could beat you on a one-to-one game?”

He bristled. “As if! I’d kick his ass!”

Canary tilted her head to the side with a grin. “Is that so?”

_“Yes.”_

“I’m not sure if I believe you...”

“C-Canary,” he growled even as his teeth started to chatter. He could feel the rain soaking straight through his long-sleeve shirt and onto his skin. “I s-swear, if you s-seriously think that-”

_BLARRR_

They both jumped at the unexpected noise and Killua accidentally dropped the umbrella in his surprise.

He cursed as rain pelted his face. “Holy _fu-”_

“TIME OUT, CALLED BY THE HUNTERS!”

Canary snatched the umbrella and held it for Killua while he vigorously wiped water out of his eyes. She frowned, saying, “Isn’t it the middle of the quarter? Why would they-”

“Oh no,” Killua said, dread pooling in his gut.

Because there, in the middle of the soccer field stood Gon, waving his arms frantically in Killua and Canary’s direction of the stands like his life depended on it. As Killua watched, Gon cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted:

“KILLUA!!!”

 _Damnit._ Why couldn’t anything in Killua’s life ever be easy?!

“I’ll be right back,” he told Canary through gritted teeth. He scrambled over people’s legs and down the stairs as fast as he could, ignoring the stares digging into his back all the while.

Did Gon really stop the entire game just to talk to him?! What the hell could be so important that Gon needed to do this?!

Killua reached the fence separating the stadium seats from the field in record time. Gon was already there and his gold-brown eyes lit up the second they landed on Killua.

Killua’s heart skipped a beat. How dare Gon look so happy even in this weather?!

“You came to my game!” Gon exclaimed. He was practically bouncing with excitement. “You actually came, Killua!”

“Of c-course, I d-did!” Killua snapped back. “I s-said I would, didn’t I?”

“I know! But I was really worried because you said your parents wouldn’t-”

 _“G-Gon,”_ he bit out, shuddering in earnest now that he had no protection from the freezing rain. Gon needed to get to the point so he could run back up the stairs and under the umbrella again. “Y-You can talk to me about that l-later. Wh-Why did you stop-”

Gon’s arms blurred and suddenly Killua felt a soft, heavy cloth draped across his shoulders.

Killua blinked, then twisted around. “Wha-”

“You looked cold,” Gon said simply. “This will keep you warm!”

Killua abruptly realized what Gon had given him and he froze, pulse starting to race.

The jacket that Gon had just placed on Killua was made of a sturdy brown material, the inside soft and warm. The whole thing was worn from use but lovingly patched several times over. Killua knew if he reached over his shoulder to feel the back, his fingers would brush mismatched letters spelling out Gon's last name: ‘FREECSS’.

Gon’s aunt had made this jacket for him after she couldn’t afford to buy the standard team jacket. She’d sewn the whole thing by hand and Gon never went a day without it. This jacket was his signature look and everyone in the school knew it.

So...if everyone in the school saw _Killua_ wearing _Gon’s_ favorite jacket with _Gon’s_ name on it...

Killua’s face burned.

“Gon, I. I can’t accept this.”

His best friend cocked his head to the side. “I’m just letting you borrow it, Killua. I don’t need it right now but _you_ do. You didn’t think to bring anything to protect yourself from the weather, did you?”

 _Fuck Gon,_ Killua thought venomously. _Fuck him, and his smug little grin and his stupidly cute button nose and his freckles and and and-_

“Trust me, Killua,” Gon said and wrapped his jacket more snugly around Killua’s shoulders. “Take the jacket. You’ll feel better. I’ll find you after the game, or you can give it back to me in school on Monday!”

“Gon,” Killua grounded out. “That is _not_ the problem, here.”

“What _is_ the problem, then? You’re cold, right?”

Killua groaned internally. If only lightning would come down and strike him right here and now.

“Listen, if you- if you let me w-wear your jacket, everyone will think that you and me are...”

Gon leaned in close to Killua’s face, close enough for their noses to touch. “You and me are...what, exactly?”

“Are _dating,”_ Killua hissed. He refused to lean away, to back off from the fiery challenge in Gon’s eyes. He wouldn’t give in to Gon, despite the weakness in his own knees.

Gon hummed. He stared at Killua with a strange intensity, like Killua was a fascinating puzzle or the world’s eighth natural wonder. He said softly, “Well. That’s not exactly a lie, is it?”

Killua’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped. “Y-You-”

Gon jumped forward, pressing his lips to Killua’s rain-covered forehead in a brief, but gentle, kiss.

Then he backpedaled away from the fence and called loudly, “Take good care of my jacket, Killua! I’ll find you during half-time!”

Killua gaped after him. His head swam and his heartbeat was loud and heavy in his ears. It wasn’t until after the game had restarted again that he managed to pull himself off the fence and make his way back up the stadium stairs.

He couldn’t believe- did Gon really just do that in front of the whole school?! What was he thinking?!

And even worse than that- he could feel the weight of every student’s gaze glued to his back, where Gon’s name stood out in bright, bold letters.

This was officially the worst game Killua had ever been to in his life. Period.

“So,” Canary said when Killua dropped down beside her. “Did the team captain really stop the most important game of the season _just_ to give you a jacket?”

Killua’s cheeks were burning. “If you don’t stop talking in the next thirty seconds, I’m gonna fire you right here, right now.”

Canary bit her lip to hide a grin and turned back to the game without another word.

 

* * *

 

It felt like a century had passed before half-time finally arrived. When the buzzer went off, the Hunters were tied to the Ants in a one-to-one score.

But Killua didn’t care about any of that.

The moment the announcement for half-time was made over the speakers, Killua lurched out of his seat and flew down the stadium steps. He ignored Canary’s cry behind him asking if he wanted to take the umbrella; he had Gon’s jacket now, and that alone was enough.

As much as Killua absolutely hated to admit it, Gon had been right: the jacket’s sturdy brown material blocked howling wind and shut out the icy water pouring in buckets from the sky. Killua didn’t feel the cold or the rain with it’s protection.

And then there was the smell- Gon’s pine-scented cologne wafted through the air every time he shifted in his shift in his seat. It was good and wonderful and...and addicting. Though that was mostly because it was Gon’s scent, and being surrounded by it made Killua feel like Gon was right there beside him, like Gon’s arms were wrapped around him and keeping him safe.

Killua shoved that image to the back of his mind. He did _not_ need any more fantasies of Gon Freecss, especially when the soccer player’s name was currently plastered across his back.

Killua’s heart skipped a beat at the sight of Gon waiting for him at the bottom of the steps. His concentration slipped and suddenly his sneakers were sliding on wet metal-

“Whoa!” Gon grabbed Killua around the middle just in time to keep him from landing face-first in a pile of mud. “Be careful, Killua, you almost fell! C’mon, let’s go somewhere out of the rain-”

He let go of Killua’s waist, instead curling his fingers around Killua’s, and dragged the shivering teen towards the concession stand. Killua was too out of breath to resist Gon’s pull, so he didn’t.

Besides, the feeling of Gon’s calloused hand around his was nice. He didn’t want to pull away if that meant Gon would let go, and the realization made something twist inside his chest.

Gon gave Killua a few moments to recover as he ordered something quickly from the concession stand. Then he was yanking Killua away again towards a protected area underneath the stadium stands. The grass here was dry, shielded from the rain, and Killua had never been so grateful to see brown, dusty dirt in his entire life.

“Okay, we should be fine here!” Gon said happily. “Oh, I almost forgot- Killua, I got this for you!”

Killua blinked, pleasantly surprised to find a cup of hot chocolate in Gon’s other hand. This must be what Gon ordered from the concession stand a minute ago- had he bought it for Killua?

A smile tugged at his lips. “Thank you-” he started to say and Gon shoved the cup into his hands. Some of the scalding hot liquid splashed over the sides and onto Killua’s skin.

“OW!” Killua yelped, almost dropping the cup in his pain. “Ow!!! Ow, ow, ow, ow- _fuck!”_

Gon immediately grabbed the cup back. His voice was panicked as he asked, “Killua?! Killua, are you okay?!”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m-” he winced as another stab of pain flared from the bright red spot on the top of his hand, _“-ow,_ fine. Just, some of the hot chocolate spilled over and burned my hand...”

“Oh. Let me see?”

Killua frowned at the question. “See wha- _Gon.”_

Gon had lifted Killua’s hand and was now lightly touching his mouth to the stinging spot on Killua’s knuckles.

Killua’s mouth hung open. He didn’t move away, frozen in his shock because Gon was- Gon was _kissing_ his hand. Holy shit. How was he supposed to react to that?!

Killua’s heart pounded and his toes curled in his still-soaked sneakers. He cleared his throat awkwardly and somehow managed to say, “Gon. C’mon, it’s fine. Really. You can, uh, you can let g-go now.”

Gon lifted his head and gave Killua a bemused look. “What’s wrong, Killua? Me and Aunt Mito always do this whenever one of us gets hurt. She says kissing injuries helps take some of the pain away!”

Killua’s cheeks had to be scarlet by now. He bit out, “I’m not your aunt, Gon.”

Gon’s eyes twinkled. “I know. You’re a lot more fun than she is.”

Killua choked on thin air.

“Sh-shut up!” he stammered and Gon’s grin widened. “Give me the hot chocolate back!”

Gon laughed as he handed the cup over to Killua. “Okay, but be careful this time! I don’t think it’s cooled yet.”

“One,” Killua retorted. “It was _your_ fault it spilled. Not mine. Two, it’s chocolate. And chocolate is worth any pain.”

Gon raised an eyebrow. “Oh, yeah?

“Yeah.”

“Okay, then what about what happened with your hand a minute ago? Was that pain worth it?”

Gon squeezed their still-interlocked hands as he spoke and Killua’s breath caught in his throat.

He’d totally forgotten that Gon had never let go. That wasn’t exactly strange since he and Gon had been holding hands more often since...well, since they’d gotten more _involved_ with each other.

Killua didn’t fully understand why, but holding hands with Gon felt so natural, somehow. Their hands fit together perfectly and Gon’s palm was warm and comforting against Killua’s. Like always.

It was stupid. But the tingling sensation on his _left_ hand- the hand that hadn’t been burned accidentally by the hot liquid he so dearly loved- was caused solely by the tanned fingers intertwined with his own.

“Well, my hand is fine now, isn’t it?” Killua asked while ignoring the blush he could feel creeping up his neck. “And I’ll be fine drinking this. Just watch me.“

Turning away Gon’s disbelieving look, Killua took a quick sip of the hot chocolate.

He instantly regretted it.

Killua hissed in pain, eyes screwed tightly shut to fight down the sharp, scalding pain on his tongue. He could hear Gon cackling uncontrollably in the background and groaned inwardly. Great, now he looked like an idiot.

“Stop laughing!” he hissed and whacked Gon on the shoulder as the other wheezed. He tried tugging his hand from Gon’s out of pure irritation but Gon’s grip was tight. “It’s not that funny, Gon!”

Gon gasped, “It is! Oh, _wow._ Killua. You should’ve seen your face, it was-”

“Gon,” Killua said, eyes narrowing dangerously.

“And- and you said it was worth the pain!”

“It was worth it, stupid! Chocolate is always worth it! Be-besides, if I burned my mouth by drinking this stuff you know just how to make it better, right?”

 _That_ made Gon’s laughter cut off abruptly.

They stared at each other for a long minute, blue locking on caramel-brown. The distant sound of rain falling to the ground faded into the background as Killua’s heart slowly started to beat faster. He shivered when a low breeze swept around them and Gon’s hand tightened around his. Gon’s burning, intense gaze alone was enough to warm Killua from the inside out.

Gon carefully cupped Killua’s cheek with his free hand. His touch was gentle and tender and Killua instinctively leaned into Gon’s hand with a quiet sigh. It was really amazing how Gon’s touch alone was enough to make Killua’s heart twist and swell, how it made Killua ache for more.

Gon’s eyes softened. “Killua...” he murmured. He started to lean in ever so slowly, guiding Killua’s face towards his.

 _Oh no,_ Killua thought and his eyes flew open wide. No, no no nono _no-_

“Stop!” Killua shrieked, shoving their still interlocked hands into Gon’s face. “Not now, idiot, what if someone sees?!”

Gon pouted. He lowered their hands, saying, “That’s why we’re under the bleachers, though? So no one can see?”

He had a point. But that didn’t mean Killua was about to-

Killua yelped as Gon inched closer again, “GON!!!”

“But, Killua! I just wanna-”

Killua growled, _“No._ Not here, not like this! Someone’s bound to come looking for you soon and if they see us like this, they’ll-”

“But we’ve been dating for months now! Why can’t we just-”

“No one knows that though, Gon! And it’s better that way. If my parents ever find out-”

“Ki-llu-a,” Gon’s voice came out in a whine.

“What?!”

Gon yanked on their hands and Killua stumbled forward into Gon’s broad chest. He froze when Gon’s fingers clasped his chin, heart starting to pound.  He let Gon slowly tilt his face up and Killua suddenly found himself staring into two shinning pools of gold.

“You’re wearing _my_ jacket with _my_ name on it,” Gon said lowly. “I think it’s pretty obvious what’s going down between us.”

Killua flushed at the double meaning in Gon’s words. “You-”

“How about this, Killua? If I score a goal within the last ten minutes of the game, I’ll run up to you and kiss you then instead of kissing you now.”

Killua’s stomach dropped. “You mean, in front of the whole school?”

Gon nodded, uncharacteristically serious. “In front of the whole school. That way you don’t have to worry about being embarrassed with me anymore.”

Killua glowered even as his face burned. “You’re just doing this because you’re mad I didn’t let you kiss me, aren’t you.”

“Is that a bad thing?”

How the hell could Gon stand to be so freaking blunt all the time?!

“What’re you trying to-”

“I don’t want to hide anymore,” Gon declared and Killua’s heart stuttered. “I mean it, Killua. I don’t like sneaking around all the time! I want to take you out to restaurants and chocolate shops and a bunch of other places without you always worrying about someone discovering us. I want to give you gifts and tell you how pretty you look. I want to date you the right way, Killua.”

Gon squeezed Killua’s limp hand. “I want everyone to know that you’re _my_ boyfriend. That I’m the one you’re dating, that my hand is the hand you’re holding, that it’s _my_ clothes you’re wearing at the end of the day.”

Killua swallowed thickly. He refused to look deep into the meaning of that last sentence. Instead he said as steadily as he could, “I’m not...I’m not some thing to be owned, Gon.”

“I didn’t say that,” the other teen said with a small smile. “And I would never think of you like that, anyway! I’m just saying if you date me, then you’ll be with me. And I’ll be with you.”

“How is that different than what we’re doing now?”

Gon hummed thoughtfully. He idly brushed damp, silver-white bangs out of Killua’s face and Killua sucked in a sharp breath at the gentle touch. Gon said absentmindedly, “Well, if you date me _publicly_...that means no one will come up to me in school and confess their feelings for me, right? I know how much you hate that.”

A wave of pricking anger washed over Killua. He couldn’t believe Gon would call him out like this.

But it was true. Killua absolutely _hated_ watching girls and guys shyly approach Gon between classes, a card clasped in shaking hands. Gon was always polite in rejecting their advancements but that didn’t make Killua feel much better. If everyone knew that he and Gon were, well, officially a ‘Couple’ and everything, all of that would all be over.

On the other hand, Killua would have to deal with his parents’ fury. They didn’t like Gon. Learning that Killua was dating him would make that dislike even stronger.

But. This was worth it, right? Gon was worth it, just like the burn Killua had received from the hot chocolate.

“...okay,” he finally gave in and Gon perked up. “Okay, fine. I promise I’ll kiss you in front of everyone so they’ll know we’re dating. But! You have to score the winning goal specifically, and it has to be within the last five minutes of the game. Got it?”

Gon didn’t seem at all affected by Killua’s restriction. He simply beamed and used his free hand to pull Killua close, chirping in that ridiculously happy tone of his, “Anything for you, Killua!”

Killua instinctively relaxed in Gon’s arms. He let his eyes flutter shut and breathed in deep. He could smell the sweat and rain and mud on Gon’s skin but it didn’t bother him nearly as much as it should. Gon’s hugs were the most comforting thing in the world to Killua. They made him want to melt into Gon embrace and never, ever leave-

“OI, GON! WHERE ARE YOU?!”

Killua bit his bottom lip. Shit.

He muttered into Gon’s shoulder, “They’re searching for you.”

Gon made a sad sound. “I know.”

“That means half-time is almost over.”

Gon’s arms tightened around him. “I know.”

“You should probably go then,” Killua sighed, disappointed. Time with Gon never felt long enough. “If we stay here, they’ll just- _MPH!”_

He hadn’t expected Gon’s mouth- hard, insistent and unyielding- on his, but he responded intuitively. Clutching the numbers on Gon’s jersey, Killua kissed Gon back with everything he had. His skin tingled where Gon’s fingers pressed into the curve of his jaw and his toes curled. He could taste the artificial orange flavor from sugary energy drinks on Gon’s tongue, feel the faint but rapid pulse of Gon’s heartbeat where their chests pressed together-

Gon pulled away with a gasp and Killua blinked to find his arms empty.

“See you after the game, Killua!”

Killua stiffened, then twisted around to see Gon waving as he ran back out into the rain. The grin plastered on his best friend’s face was bright enough to rival the sun. As Killua watched, Gon winked.

And then Gon jogged around the bottom stairs of the bleachers and was gone.

Killua shut his gaping mouth. Gon’s sudden disappearing act left Killua strangely jittery and at loss of what to do. He lifted the hot chocolate to his mouth to distract himself.

He pulled the drink away less than a second later.

 _“Dammit!”_ he swore loudly.

His hot chocolate had gone cold.

 

* * *

 

“AND WITH THREE MINUTES LEFT IN THE GAME, GON FREECSS MAKES AN UNBELIEVABLE GOAL CAUSING THE HUNTERS TO WIN THE FINAL GAME OF THE YEAR TWO TO ONE-”

“Killua!” Gon yelled over the announcer’s booming voice.

Killua jumped right over the fence separating the stadium seats from the field and ran towards Gon as fast as his legs could carry him. Gon’s open jacket whipped around his waist and he nearly slipped twice from the mud, but he didn’t slow for even a second.

He had a promise to fulfill, after all.

He crashed straight into Gon’s chest at full speed. Gon didn’t even flinch, just used Killua’s momentum to lift him right off the ground and spin him around in the rain effortlessly. The joyful, melodic sound of Gon’s laughter in Killua’s ears was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard.

The second Killua’s mud-caked sneakers touched the grass, he grabbed Gon’s face and kissed him right on the mouth. Gon’s surprised but happy hum made Killua grin into his lips.

Screw the spectators. Gon was his boyfriend and he was Gon’s. And now everyone in the school knew it.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a thank you gift for [sketchxhunter](http://sketchxhunter.tumblr.com/) on tumblr for being the most amazing and wonderful person to ever exist!!!! She was the first person in the hxh fandom to ever talk to me and she is so supportive and encouraging of me and my work always, I owe her so much <3 I hope you like it, sketch!!!
> 
> [softkillua](https://softkillua.tumblr.com/) on tumblr beta'd this fic at like 1AM so he deserves the biggest thank you ever!!! He helps make my writing so much better for you guys to enjoy ^^ Please check out his writing, I swear you won't regret it!
> 
> ...and I think that's it? I actually had pple asking me to write a fic with this prompt back in January, around the time I started writing Words That Water Flowers. So I'm glad I got around to actually writing this thing haha. Thank you for reading as always!!!
> 
> [My tumblr](https://decembercamiecherries.tumblr.com/)
> 
> EDIT 11/17/2017: YO SO I DID AN ART TRADE WITH MY FRIEND OHLOOKITSCAZZ AND SHE DREW [THIS INCREDIBLE ART PIECE](http://cazzart.tumblr.com/post/167594205433/these-are-part-of-an-art-trade-i-did-with) TO GO ALONG WITH THIS FIC, PLEASE CHECK IT OUT, SHE DREW THE KISS AND GON PUTTING HIS JACKET ON KILLUA!!!!!! IT'S SO GOOD AND AMAZING I'M GOING TO CRY PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE TAKE A LOOK AT THIS MASTERPIECE


End file.
